


crude

by eh5gg95vhii



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Experiment, Gen, i DID use russian to emphasize some things, it's both violent AND emotional but nothing explicit, lapslock, nb fatebinder, poetry i guess idk, raw fEeLiNGs... 11pm, so it's written in two languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh5gg95vhii/pseuds/eh5gg95vhii
Summary: the choice between killing Tunon and making him Fatebinder's subordinate was way too difficult on this playthrough
Kudos: 3





	crude

**Author's Note:**

> fatebinder Glafir (Глафир; nb; he/they), anarchist, origin: hunter

suddenly you hear _the_ voice and everything stops because it's **_his_** it's **_him_** albeit it's impossible to yearn for the promise of the future even more than you already do and your heart's full of resentment and you haven’t got the faintest idea whether you will ever be able to forgive HIM for all these cruel — _pURplE_ — things he did _not_ do

но ты не в состоянии огрызть руку, что тебя кормила, и снять маску с его лица, соскрести кожу, надеть на себя и, разведя руки, шагнуть спиной вперёд с балкона, разбиться, имитируя последние мгновения _**его**_ жизни — его, смотрящего в потолок и уставшего от обманутого времени — ты видел конец, ты видел растворивший тень свет

ты скучаешь

по колыбельной из мрака

и из-за всего этого ты лишь покорно кланяешься, как те, подчинившие тебя, отрезавшие матери твоей грудь, дабы дети её зачахли,

and you put a subtle smile on your bronze muddy face — clinging to hope that he won’t notice your ungodly adoration — father, i’m home

please surrender

therefore i’m not a paltry monster

an animal, although dressed as almighty men

your endless and inferior mistake


End file.
